


Perfect Plan

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark!Hermione Granger, Distraught Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Evil!Hermione Granger, Kidnapped Draco Malfoy, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: How do you make him understand that you're only trying to do right by him? That you're fixing your wrongs.Hermione showed you how broken you are. She is right, Draco deserves so much better. You can only hope he forgives you eventually.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - April 2020
> 
> Prompt: The Less I Know The Better  
> Word Count: 322 (wordcounter.net)

_He groggily opens his eyes, becoming quickly disgusted at his dry mouth. He makes the tedious trip to the window for a glass of water. Outside, the sun is still on the horizon; the quiet morning air carrying Draco’s laughter._

__

__

_Slumber forgotten, Harry treads outside to kiss what he knows will be cold, frosty lips. Draco’s contented sigh worth the freezing cold._

\-----------

He sheds tears at the memory, and the knowledge that he will never feel this ever again. 

“Harry, remember why you’re doing this,” she comforts him. 

“Yes,” Harry chokes out, “....need to remember this is for Draco.” 

“You don’t get to decide that,” Draco thrashes wildly, the ropes barely holding. “I hate you, Harry. You hear me, I regret _everything_.”

“Love, Harry is doing this for us.”

“Don’t say his name, you traitor!” Draco screams with disgust. 

“Please don’t talk to me like this. It hurts more than I would like to admit,” the bushy-haired woman says, injecting the mild sedative. “This should calm you for now,” she continues, smiling at him kindly. 

“Is this revenge, Harry? Is this payback for the war, Granger? Are you punishing me for calling you a Mudblood and all the other wicked things I did? I’ll accept anything else, but don’t take Harry away. Please...” his sobs fading slowly.

“This isn’t punishment, Draco. You’ll see why Harry isn’t right for you. I love you more than Harry ever will. And the best part is that soon, you’ll love me too,” she tells a now-unconscious Draco. 

Meanwhile, Harry chants _I’m sorry_ over and over again. 

“There isn’t enough time, Harry. We have to extract all the memories before Draco wakes up.” The part about the love potion and completely Oblivating Harry left unsaid. 

This is Harry’s choice, after all. When she came to him with her perfect plan, his _The less I know, the better_ was exactly what she needed to execute the second stage.


End file.
